Love Sick
by Leopardfang of Moonclan
Summary: When Chase gets sick Wuya finds out what's wrong.He got poisoned and he could die.Will the Heylin witch let him die?Or will she help him.If she dose help him will she deny it?Or will she admit it.I only write Chuya for XS if I Write about pairings. R&R.


**I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. I almost didn't upload this story. I thought it was to random. But hey, I wrote it so I should share it with the world. Enjoy**

Wuya was sitting by the fountain with her feet in the water when she heard a loud coughing. She turned around, when she didn't see anything she looked up and saw Chase standing on a hawk statue with a hand over his mouth. Wuya looked up at him but then shook her head. _He must just have a tickle in his throat. _She thought. She looked back at the water. Then she heard Chase cough again. Wuya looked up. "Are you okay"? Chase grunted. "I'm alright". Wuya sighed and silently counted in her head. _Three…two…one. _Chase coughed for the third time. Wuya smiled up at Chase.

"I think you're sick". Chase chuckled hoarsely. "I don't get sick". Wuya chuckled back. "Well you just did. You need bed rest". Chase smirked. "You can't make me". Wuya nodded her head in agreement. "You're right, I can't. But your cats can". Wuya shouted out to the cats. "Chase Young is sick"! The cats definitely heard her. They all ran to their master's side nudging him towards his room. "Clever". He smirked. But Chase stood his ground and didn't budge. "You know they won't leave you alone". The prince of darkness sighed and walked off to his room. Wuya giggled when she saw one of the cats shove him into his room.

A few days later and Chase hadn't left his room at all. Wuya was starting to get a little worried. She saw a passing lion and asked. "Why hasn't Chase come out"? The lion snarled at her. "Oh save it. I'm just curious". Wuya said. The lion kept frowning but told Wuya what he knew. "The master has a cough, as you know. But he also has a high fever, a splitting heard ache, he has hallucinations, like this morning he said he saw leprechauns stacking gold at his feet. And when he tries to move he is very shaky". Those symptoms put up a big red flag for Wuya. She nodded her head and walked into her bedroom.

When the last Sheg Gong Wu revealed itself in the amazon, Chase had been kicked by one of the monks into a tree with an odd pink and blue flower above his head, which sprinkled some green dust on him. Now the Heylin witch new what happened. Chase must have inhaled the pollen of the rare and poisonous Zulu flower. When Wuya was being trained by the last Heylin witch, one thing Wuya had to learn about was the several healing and poisonous plants. The Zulu flower only grew in the Amazon rainforest and it was very poisonous and deadly. A person who was sick had about a week to live. Whether they were immortal or not. Wuya remembered her former master saying there was a cure but she couldn't remember. But one thing she did remember was that she kept all her study books in a locked cabinet in her closet.

Wuya walked up to the dark brown doors and got down to her knees to pick up the key she hid underneath the closet. She opened up the solid oak doors and put the key in the lock. She opened the cabinet and grabbed her book on plants. She opened the big black leather book and began flipping through the pages. "Okay Z…Z…Z. Here we go the Zulu flower". Wuya skimmed the page to find the cure. She then stopped. _If Chase Young dies I will get my powers back. _Wuya desperately wanted her powers back. But when she thought about letting Chase die she felt guilty. Wuya moaned. "I know I'm going to regret this". She ripped out the page with the cure on it, and opened up her window.

Wuya jumped from each cliff down to the next until she was standing down on green grass. She then walked out into the forest. She looked at the paper. "Alright I need jasmine, red clover, juniper berries, burdock, few fever and comfrey". The Heylin witch walked through the forest gathering the plants she needed. Wuya looked at the paper just to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. _The side effects may include intense pain and aggression. _Wuya didn't want to see Chase in aggression. It was simple math. Chase+ aggression= death for all. She looked down and saw a poppy flower. Poppy seeds were used to take away pain and make the eater sleepy. Wuya picked the flower and shook some seeds into the palm of her hands.

She got back late at night. Wuya crept through the halls into the kitchen. She grabbed a pan and put it on the stove with it half filled with water. She tossed the herbs in and let it cook for about ten minutes until she poured it in the bowl Chase usually had his Lao Man Long soup in. Wuya took the bowl and crept through the halls of the palace until she made it to the door to Chase's chamber. She slowly opened the door to see him sleeping soundly. Wuya quietly walked into his room and set the bowl of tea down on his nightstand. She then carefully closed the door and tiptoed back to her room.

Wuya walked out of her room the next day and looked up to see Chase back up on the hawk statue, training just as he always had. Wuya avoided his gaze and sat down beside the fountain and ran her fingers over the water. "Someone's feeling better aren't they"? Wuya asked with humor in her voice, not looking up from the fountain. "I just drank the tea you made, fell asleep and then woke up feeling better". Wuya blushed slightly. "Why the heck would I make you tea, especially tea that possibly cured you"? She said, trying to sound irritated. But she didn't fool Chase.

"That is exactly what I would like to know". Wuya shrugged. "What makes you think I made it? It could have been one of your kittens". Wuya saw her book slam down next to her. "I found this on the nightstand". Wuya looked at the book and felt the presence of Chase standing behind her. Wuya turned around and looked at Chase with a flirty smile. "Why should I let some flower have the joy of killing you"? He just stared at her. Glaring, Wuya stood up. "Fine I made it. Can you imagine how much your cats would be wining if you died? You think I want to listen to that"?

As she began to walk away Chase grabbed her and pulled her back. He had her in a tight grip, her body pressed up against his, one hand on the curve of her back and the other on her upper back. "What"! Wuya said angrily. Chase didn't say anything; he just stared into Wuya's eyes, catching her off guard. She stared back at him, not sure whether to yell at him or kiss him. Two seconds later, Wuya didn't have to decide. Chase quickly leaned forward and kissed her. Wuya was shocked but relaxed and kissed back. Her hands rested on Chase's shoulders. Chase's tongue gently wetted Wuya's lips. The Heylin witch accepted his request and opened her mouth. His tongue slipped in her mouth and gently slid against her tongue. Apparently the two were love sick.


End file.
